Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercising machine, specifically, to an abdominal exerciser for reducing fat around the abdomen.
2. Description of the Related Art
People of day usually have rich meals and drinks. If they have no regular exercise, obesity will happen to them, which not only changes their body shape, but also brings them into illness such as high blood pressure, diabetes, and heart problems. Among a variety of types of corpulence, the most common one is xe2x80x9cbarrel-shapedxe2x80x9d abdomen, which means that excessive fat accumulates in the abdomen. Therefore, accumulated fat around the abdomen becomes a health issue to be solved.
Different from other exercising machines in the market, the present invention focuses on reducing fat around the abdomen so as to improve the user""s health.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide an abdominal exerciser which can reduce fat around the abdomen, solve obesity problem, and improve users"" health.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an abdominal exerciser which can exercise the abdominal muscle to completely reduce fat around the abdomen.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide an exerciser which can also exercise the users"" leg muscle while exercising their abdominal muscle.
To achieve the above objectives, the abdominal exerciser in accordance with the present invention comprises: a base frame; a seat having a seat pad which is secured on the base frame; an upper arm having a first end and a second end; a lower arm having a first end and a second end, the first end of the lower arm connecting on and laterally extending from the base frame, the second end of the lower arm pivotally connecting to the first end of the upper arm; a vertical bar being located behind the seat pad and connecting with the second end of the upper arm, the vertical bar having a first end and a second end; a handle pivotally connecting to the first end of the vertical bar; and a resilient mechanism interconnecting the base frame and the second end of the vertical bar.
The structure and objectives of the present invention can be more readily understood by persons skilled in the art from the following description of the preferred embodiments taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.